the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrival in Quahog Part 1
Arrival in Quahog Part 1 is the 33rd episode of season 5. Summary After a long journey, the Resistance finally reaches Quahog. But as they search for the Quahog Resistance Team, they find that they have a new enemy to fight. Plot Arriving in Quahog/Sunlight leaves the group After a long journey on a desert area, the Resistance Base Train soon starts to reach the city limits of Quahog. As it comes to a stop near an old YMCA, as SpongeBob gives out the task: to send 3 search teams out in dawn and search for the Leader of the Quahog Resistance Team. Then Sunlight, begins arguing with Sharon that why she is always over-protected with her. But Sharon doesn't listen, so Sunlight runs away completely in tears. Then later, that night she snuck away from the train and begins searching around. Sunlight meets Roger/The Cat Beast attack! When Sunlight is walking around in the ruined city, she finds a strange talisman. But the she hears noises and she hides behind an old truck and picks up a wrench and hits a stranger, which turns out to be an alien with a robotic arm! And he tells Sunlight he's a friend, and is happy to see company in his presence, then Sunlight's stomach grows and Roger tells her to follow him. And at his camp, Roger gives her some food. As Sunlight then asks if they're alone. But Roger tells her they're not, and they hear an animal call. Sunlight hides as Roger puts out the fire. Then Roger tells her to hide in the truck, as Sunlight does so, Roger gets out a spear. But then as he backs up, a huge claw shows up behind him. But Roger notices too late and gets slashed and thrown to the ground, as Sunlight stays hidden in the truck, a huge cat-like creature attacks him and finds the talisman Sunlight found. In which it picks it up, and notices movement and attacks Sunlight, before it gets distracted and takes Roger away. As Sunlight then comes out from her hiding place and then collapses from exhaustion. At the Griffin/Eeveelution sanctuary/the backstory And that Later, she awakens but she finds herself in a room. As she examines the room, then she sees a Lightsaber and begins to activate it, when someone stops her. And it was, a Labrador. Who explained he fixed Sunlight's wound. As Sunlight then asks where she is. As the dog then explains that she's in the sanctuary with the others, then he introduces himself, Brian Griffin. And wonders where Roger's gone to after he mentioned his name. Sunlight explains she was with him. And that made Brian excited, then he asks Brian where she came from. Sunlight explains that she was with the Equestrian Resistance team, but she ran away because she was fed up of her older sister being too overprotective of her. And then asks what happened to Brian, Brian explains that Quahog was beautiful. Till the machines came, a machine was suppose to protect them from harm, till it snapped and turned on them and destroyed Quahog. Then, the machine made the Cat Beast, before it was shut down, and soon the world grew silent. And they hid in sanctuary, till Roger left to explore outside. And then he never came back. Which Sunlight then explains that Roger was just captured by the beast. In which she tells Brian they can still go after him, but Brian states he could be anywhere. But Sunlight then remembers it took him to an abandoned factory. But Brian denies it. And tells her they can't because, he's the leader, and has rules. Sunlight then asks what if he'd came for you, since he saved him. And prepares to walk out the door, but Brian stops her and says they're gonna need a map. The search for Roger/searching for Sunlight Soon, Brian has some members of the Quahog resistance (Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland, Joe, and Carl). Where he explains that it's been a while he's been outside. But soon, Brian finds his sphere and Peter asks himself why he was out alone, Sunlight tells them that they'll find him. Later, it cuts back to the others. As Sharon then comes into the room and tells the team that Sunlight is nowhere to be found. And Princess Celestia knows she could have gotten too far. As SpongeBob then informs the 3 teams that they plan to send out to be on the lookout for Sunlight. Back with Sunlight and the guys, they are in a wasteland searching for a tunnel. Where they are struggling through the wasteland, then Peter looses the map and chases after it! Where he follows it, but then he almost falls, but catches something. And gets lifted up which he then looks up to see that he is being lifted up by Brian. Brian then tells Peter if he's alright. And Peter assures him he's okay and then they see footprints that belonged to the Cat Beasts! And leads to a very dark tunnel. And Sunlight ignites her Lightsaber. Arriving at the factory/slaying the beast Then, someone finds Peter's lost map. And it cuts back to the others, and they reach the factory. Where they went inside. Inside the old factory, they find Roger and Sunlight sees the Cat Beast digging out something, and prepares to implant the Talisman into it, but he hears noises. As our heroes try to get Roger free, the Cat beasts spots them, but it is slayed by Sylveon! The Fabrication Machine awakens! The others thank Sylveon, but Sunlight grabs the talisman and by her curiosity, foolishly puts the talisman into the Fabrication Machine. The Fabrication Machine sucks the soul out of Carl with falling him dead. The Fabrication Machine is now activated thanks to Carl's soul, the others barely make their way out of the factory. With Brian full of regret that they never should've come and asked why Sunlight did that. She apologizes while the factory is now back in business. Peter asks whats the machine gonna do and Sylveon takes them somewhere. Meanwhile, The Fabrication Machine quickly creates a machine-like creature to hunt our heroes, as the episode ends. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Brian Griffin, Sylveon, Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Vinny Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Alan, Selena, Breon, Dawn, Nightstriker, Roger Smith, and The Cat Beast in the Equestrian Resistance franchise. * The Storyline continues in Arrival in Quahog Part 2 Scenes *Arriving in Quahog/Sunlight leaves the group *Sunlight meets Roger/The Cat Beast attack! *At the Griffin/Eeveelution sanctuary/the backstory *The search for Roger/searching for Sunlight *Arriving at the factory/slaying the beast *The Fabrication Machine awakens! Soundtrack # # #(when the Cat Beast attacks Roger) #(during Brian's story of Quahog) # # #(when the Cat Beast is slayed) # Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes